


blueberries & strawberries♡

by ohsnapitztyy



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Mentioned Kairi's Parents (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent Aqua (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsnapitztyy/pseuds/ohsnapitztyy
Summary: wanting to pay terra a friendly visit, aqua instead encounters a little girl who wanted some strawberries♡
Relationships: Aqua & Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 3





	blueberries & strawberries♡

"hey, i'm here!" aqua announced as she welcomed herself into terra's cottage home.

no response.

"terra?" aqua calls out for her best friend, in hopes of hearing him respond. rather than hearing a masculine voice giving her a response, she instead hears baby footsteps running to the other side of the cottage.

"hello?" aqua was now suspicious of what that noise could be coming from. the young woman shuts the front door behind her before quietly tiptoeing further into her friend's home to sneak up on the mysterious noise.

the footsteps can be heard running back to where it originally was. aqua detects that the footsteps were coming from the kitchen. reaching her hand outwards, aqua summons her keyblade in preparation in the possibility of having to defend herself from an enemy.

"unversed?" aqua questioned herself.

with her keyblade in her right hand, she ran from the living room of the cottage, deeper into the home and into the kitchen. aqua stops in her foot tracks once she discovers what was making all that racket from when she first entered in terra's home.

"huh?" aqua raised an eyebrow in confusion before using the power of the keyblade to dismiss itself.

the keyblade wielder encountered a little girl who froze up in her position of trying to reach for a bowl out of the cupboard.

"you're not terra!" the blue haired adult and the red head child shout in unison.

"wait," aqua was taken back by the little girl's response. "you know terra?"

"he saved me from that mean bully," the four year old explained to the keyblade master. "he told me to stay here so he can 'take care of some business'."

"why would he leave a little girl here by herself?" aqua mumbled underneath her breath out of irritation.

aqua knew that terra would knock some sense into the bully and into picking on someone their own size. she knew that her best friend's intentions were beyond pure but she also knew that he didn't use his brain very well with leaving a random kid in his home.

"can you help me?" the little girl turned to aqua for help.

"what are you hungry for?" aqua asked the little girl while easily grabbing the bowl out of the cupboard then placing it on the counter.

"strawberries," the child pointed to the freshly picked strawberries sitting in a brown basket.

aqua reached over to the strawberries in the basket, grabbing a handful of the bright and plump pieces of red fruit and putting them in the bowl that she had given to the hungry child.

"thank you," the little girl grabbed the bowl of strawberries before stepping down on the stool.

"i never got your name," aqua realized. "what was it?"

"i'm kairi," the red head girl warmly smiled at her.

"it's nice to meet you, kairi," aqua said. "my name is aqua. are strawberries are your favorite fruit?"

"mhm," kairi nodded. "i like them because they're red like my hair!"

aqua couldn't help but smile at kairi's pure innocence and happiness over having similarities with a piece of fruit. her personality made aqua want to just cuddle up with the adorable four year old.

"do you like strawberries?" baby kairi asked aqua about her taste buds.

"of course, i do," aqua answered before looking over to the basket of strawberries to find another basket of fruit beside it. "but not as much as i love blueberries."

"you like blueberries? bleh!" kairi sticks her tongue out in disgust.

"you don't like them?" aqua questioned while helping herself in terra's kitchen by grabbing another bowl out of the cupboard.

"they're too sour," kairi complained.

"some are," aqua agreed. "but i do love them."

"when's tera coming back?" kairi pulls the stems off of her strawberries.

"i don't know," aqua shakes her head before popping a blueberry in her mouth. "but i'll stay here with you until he comes back."

"oh okay," the young girl sat criss-cross in the middle of the kitchen floor with her bowl of natural sugars in her lap. "how do you know mr. terra?"

"we've known each other for a really long time and we just grew extremely cl-"

"is he your boyfriend?" kairi tilts her head to the side.

"what?!" aqua was taken back by surprise by a question she'd never thought she'd hear from a child. "n-no! we're just friends."

"okay," kairi playfully rolled her eyes before taking a bite out of a juicy berry.

"i'm pretty sure you like someone yourself," aqua teased. "do you have a little crush on somebody?"

"no," kairi answers truthfully with her mouth full. she takes her time to chew the food in her mouth before swallowing.

"and hey, that's okay," aqua assured to her. "one day, you might find someone that you'll truly love and will do the same in return."

♡♡♡

moments went by and aqua and kairi were bonding over their likes and dislikes in food. from sea salt ice cream to pineapple pizza, the girls playfully argued for as long as they could while munching on freshly picked berries. within a short amount of time, aqua felt close yet so protective of this little girl as if she was her own. it was then the girls heard someone coming in the cottage when they heard the front door open.

"kairi?" terra called out to the little girl.

"it's terra!" kairi jumped up in excitement and ran towards the muscular man.

"you're really happy to see me," terra caught the little girl in his arms and held her on his hip. "so, remember that big meanie that picked on you earlier?"

"yeah."

"well, you don't have to worry about him anymore," terra informed her confidently. "vanitas had to be put in his place."

"vanitas?" aqua overhead that name slip out of terra's mouth.

"aqua, is that you?" terra makes his way into his kitchen with kairi still on his hip. "when did you get here?"

"maybe about an hour or so," aqua shrugged her shoulders as she looked up to him while still sitting the middle of the kitchen floor. "we're just talking and eating fruit."

"i can see that," terra chuckled softly.

"so vanitas was the one who was messing with her?" aqua reversed the conversation back onto the subject of vanitas.

"mhmm," terra hummed. "he had no business picking on this young lady."

"i should've known it was vanitas that was doing the bullying," aqua sighed before feeding herself more blueberries.

"we should get you going," terra suggested to kairi. "we wouldn't want your parents to worry anymore than what they possibly are right now."

"wait!" kairi shouted. "i wanna say goodbye to aqua."

"oh," terra bended his knees to put kairi back on her feet.

the sweet little girl ran back to aqua to attack her with a warm hug, this takes aqua by surprise before wrapping her arms around kairi just seconds later.

"aqua?" kairi whispered.

"yes kairi?"

"will we still be friends after i go back home to my mommy and daddy?" kairi lied her head down on aqua's shoulder.

"of course," aqua caressed her back in comfort.

"i thought you'd leave me," kairi admitted.

"why would you think that?" aqua wondered.

"because my grandma left me," kairi's voice cracked before she quietly sobs into aqua's shoulder.

that sentence was what broke aqua's heart into pieces. aqua pulls away from the hug she shared with kairi to see her face. the little girl's face was a light shade of red with tears flowing down her face. terra walked in the kitchen to join the girls on the floor.

"what happened to your grandmother?" terra got one one knee to meet his blue eyes with kairi's pair in the same color.

"my mommy and daddy told me that she's in a different world because she was too sick to stay in this world," kairi continues to sob uncontrollably. "why won't she come back? no one else will play with me."

both aqua and terra instantly knew what kairi was referring to when the word 'sick' came out of her mouth. neither one of them wanted to give an explanation to kairi on how death truly works, it would only hurt her even more.

"look at me," terra instructed as he used his thumb and index finger to grab her chin firmly and turn her head to face him. "i know it feels pretty lonely without having your grandmother around. from now on, aqua and i will play with you as much as you want."

"you promise?" kairi sniffs from having a stuffy nose.

"we promise," aqua assures to the little girl. "we're here for you, kairi."

"aqua?" kairi spoke softly.

"hmm?" the keyblade master hummed.

"can we still eat blueberries and strawberries together?" kairi sweetly asked.

"of course we can," aqua laughed softly before nodding and pulling the child back into her arms for a warm hug.

♡


End file.
